


La edad es sólo un número

by LunaHHr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaHHr/pseuds/LunaHHr
Summary: ¿Qué tendría de raro estar enamorada de tu profesor de matemáticas?Hermione Granger, una adolescente madura para su edad se ve forzada a poner a prueba todos sus valores tras conocer a cierto rubio de ojos grises que pareciera contar todas las maravillas del mundo a través de sonrisas traviesas y miradas coquetas. ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras a Draco Malfoy como profesor? Dr/Hr





	La edad es sólo un número

**Author's Note:**

> Y he de publicar más historias!

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross & Salamandra. Toda la historia a continuación es de mi retorcida y muy triste imaginación.

Esto es algo muy diferente a lo demás que he hecho. El proceso es lento, el cómo se van conociendo y como todo se va dando, así que les ruego me tengan paciencia.

¡Viva el Dramione!

Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo...

.....

Me miro al espejo y me río de la mueca que hago al ver mi horrible uniforme. ¿Había algo peor que ser como una propaganda andante de un partido político? Maldito gobierno aprovechado.

—Hermione, ya llegó Ron. —me avisa mi abuelita desde la puerta de mi habitación y le sonrío en respuesta. —Qué feo uniforme, linda.

Hago un mohín y la miro resignada. Ella ríe.

—Le diré que espere en la sala.

—Ya voy.

«Al menos no tengo que llevar una estúpida falda con cuadros y colores de mi bandera» pienso y me giro para agarrar mi mochila e irme a esa dichosa escuela.

Hoy es mi primer día en la preparatoria y me siento emocionada también porque es mi último año. Los horarios quedaron perfectamente acomodados con los de Ron; turno vespertino. Así que todo este mal humor por el uniforme pasa a segundo plano.

—Estoy lista. —anuncio mi llegada y él se para inmediatamente dejando el celular a un lado. El uniforme le queda mil veces mejor que a mí, pero ¿qué no le quedaría bien a este pelirrojo? Tan alto, pecoso, fornido y ojos azul claros. Me acerco a él y lo rodeo con mis brazos.

—Feliz primer día de clases—me dice en un susurro, tomándome de la cintura y besándome suavemente. De no haber sido por el beso yo me hubiera reído ante tal comentario.

Pasados unos minutos llenos de besos y arrumacos voy a la habitación de mis abuelitos a despedirme ya que mis padres se encuentran trabajando como de costumbre.

El sol se esconde bajo las nubes pero el bochorno está presente y pronto empezamos a sudar.

—Ya quiero que te den un auto—le digo con un puchero mientras esperamos la llegada del transporte público. Me acaricia la mejilla en respuesta y me besa la frente.

—Pronto, te lo prometo.

Al fin llegamos a la escuela minutos después ligeramente sudados pero muy abochornados. Él me deja en mi aula y seguidamente se dirige a la suya.

La escuela no es grande pero tampoco pequeña, es normal. Tiene un edificio de dos pisos que en total tiene diez salones. Cuenta con un auditorio que se encuentra frente al primer edificio de aulas, una cancha, un comedor, un segundo edificio de salones, canchas de futbol y así mismo de basquetbol, etc.

Suspiro viendo a Ron dirigirse a su salón que se encuentra a un aula del mío y antes de entrar me ve y me sonríe.

«Bien» pienso « ¿Con qué clase de palmazos compartiré un año de mi vida?» sonrío para mis adentros.

Mi aula se encuentra al final del pasillo del segundo edificio por lo que el aire llega sin problemas pero el sol también lo hará así que me pongo a buscar un lugar vacío lejos de las ventanas que dan al pasillo pero mi lugar predilecto está siendo ocupado por tipos que nunca he visto en mi vida y que claramente se ven con cara de "Te veo, te jodo y me divierto".

— ¡Hermione! —me llama alguien y miro a Neville haciéndome señas para que vaya con él. Suspiro de alivio. Voy hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios. Estoy prácticamente salvada. —Hola, qué gusto que seas mi nueva compañera. —me dice cuando me siento junto a él y dejo mi mochila en el suelo.

Neville está sentado con una rubia de ojos grandes y azules. Su aspecto es soñador. Él me encuentra mirándola.

—Ella es Luna. —me explica—Luna Lovegood.

Le sonrío tímidamente a la chica y ella hace lo mismo.

—Luna, ella es Hermione Granger.

Le tiendo la mano y ella me la acepta al vuelo.

Junto a mí se sienta otro conocido; Seamus Finnigan, con el cual no intercambio muchas palabras más que los saludos y uno que otro comentario acerca de los maestros.

....

Estoy entretenida terminando mi tarea de Lógica y escuchando historias descabelladas de mi ahora nueva amiga Luna cuando escucho la voz de mi nuevo profesor.

—Buenas noches—anuncia su llegada y pone su maletín en la mesa y se sienta en la misma. Nos sonríe abiertamente.

—Pero qué bombones nos ponen como maestros, qué martirio. —dice Lavender Brown mordiendo el borrador de su lápiz una silla delante de nosotras. Luna reprime la risa y yo procuro tener la boca cerrada.

El nuevo profesor es alto, rubio, de cuerpo atlético, de tez blanca y sonrisa encantadora. Se ve joven para ser profesor, ¿quizá tendrá unos 29 años?

« ¿Qué rayos he dicho? ¿Sonrisa encantadora?» me regaño a mí misma y sacudo la cabeza.

—Los veo demasiado felices y como soy una mala persona es hora de decirles que materia les impartiré este año—dice en tono bromista y Lavender es la que más se ríe.

— ¿Inglés? —pregunta "tiernamente" Parvati Patil y el nuevo profesor la mira y niega rotundamente con la cabeza. Se baja de la mesa y busca en su maletín, luego se dirige hacia el pizarrón.

En la pizarra se puede leer su nombre: Draco Malfoy.

—Y tendré el placer de atormentarlos con matemáticas.

«Carajo» maldigo mentalmente. «Hubiera preferido mil veces que sea maestro de otra cosa, ¿por qué la materia en la que soy un asco?»

Él nos mira a todos y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y se detienen por una milésima más que con los demás, ¿o fue mi imaginación?

—Sus ojos son bonitos—medio susurra Luna sin darle importancia.

Grises. Mi color favorito.

La clase es divertida y yo pienso que la razón es porque todavía no vemos nada de matemáticas. Él hace una dinámica para conocernos a todos y así poder hablarnos por nuestros nombres. Cuando es mi turno de hablar trato de no ponerme nerviosa, pero resulta casi imposible. Su mirada está en la lista cuando al fin trata de decir mi nombre.

—Herm... mmm, ¿Cómo se pronuncia? —pregunta al aire con las cejas fruncidas sin apartar la vista de su lista. —Granger.

Él levanta la vista y es cuando me levanto. Sus ojos se fijan en mí.

—Se pronuncia Hermaioni. —digo en tono neutro sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo te gusta que te digan?

Lo miro.

—Hermione—respondo y algunos de mis compañeros ríen y yo sonrío. Él no dice nada en seguida y pone algo en su lista, supongo que mi asistencia. Finalmente me mira y sonríe.

—Bien, Hermione—dice mi nombre con una sonrisa en los labios y yo siento un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

...

Los meses pasan sin que ocurra nada extraordinario pero agregándole una nueva amiga: Pansy, quien está loca y es muy extrovertida. Y que con el tiempo se ha hecho íntima amiga del maestro de matemáticas, lo cual me deja un poquito celosa porque vale, ese maestro es como un amor platónico para mí y la mayoría de las chicas. Su inteligencia es demencial, es extraordinaria y por la forma en la que Pansy se ríe cuando está con él calificando exámenes debe ser muy divertido.

—Oh, ya quiero que venga Draco. —la miro un microsegundo y luego bajo la vista a mis apuntes. — ¿Tu no? —sonríe mientras guarda sus cosas. Es miércoles y hoy tenemos matemáticas el ultimo modulo.

—Mmm—la observo guardando sus cosas—Es gracioso que hagas eso ya que todavía nos falta una clase y esos libros te van a servir.

Se ríe y se encoje de hombros.

—Ustedes. Yo tengo muchas cosas que contarle. ¡Cuántas cosas ocurrieron en estas vacaciones navideñas! —dice dramáticamente.

— ¿Te gusta el profesor de matemáticas? —pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

Pansy se ríe a carcajadas y yo la miro ceñuda y le pido que se calme. Su risa es estruendosa y muy llamativa.

—Por Dios, Hermione. ¡Qué todos los dioses me aguarden en su manto y que jamás permitan que yo caiga en las redes de Draco Malfoy!

Sin poder evitarlo suelto una risita.

—No, Hermione. ¡No me gusta!—dice con cara de pocos amigos y luego sonríe—Es como el papá que siempre quise.

—Estás loca.

—Él me entiende.

—Tienes tarea de matemáticas por hacer—dice alguien detrás de mí y yo pego un salto. Me giro y me encuentro con el maestro de matemáticas apoyado en la ventana. Me mira y me sonríe.

— ¡Ya estás aquí! —salta emocionada mi amiga.

—Niña, van a pensar que te gusto. —la regaña él y Pansy se encoje de hombros y se para para ir con él.

Suspiro y saco mis cosas lista para pretender que atiendo a la clase y que entiendo todo lo que él dice. De reojo los vislumbro secretearse algunas cosas sin estar tan cerca. Me preocupa Pansy, yo sé que nunca sería capaz de tener algo con un profesor a cambio de buenas notas pero los demás no la conocen como yo. Y bueno, su actitud no la ayuda mucho. Es muy cariñosa y anda abrazando a todos sus amigos y hasta ha llegado a sentarse en las piernas de uno, pero sé que no lo hace a propósito. Ella es así. Loca, divertida y muy cariñosa.

Pansy regresa junto a mí un poco más tranquila y él empieza a dar instrucciones luego de habernos preguntado cómo nos fue en las vacaciones.

—Se sentará con nosotras—me avisa en un susurro.

No le respondo y no me importa. Ya ha pasado otras veces y yo no soy muy participe en sus conversaciones. Así que me concentro en sus instrucciones y cuando termina arrimo mi silla lo más que puedo con Luna que está frente a mí para pedirle ayuda por si acaso.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad hiciste esa idiotez? —escucho decir a Pansy y alguien se sienta junto a ella.

— ¿Y tu libro de matemáticas?

— ¿Para qué lo quiero?

—Tú tarea.

Silencio.

—Es broma. —se ríe—Por si pasa algún prefecto. Y sí, hice esa estupidez... y no me arrepiento, hija, la carne es débil.

Ella cede porque la escucho abrir su mochila nuevamente. Decido que debo cortar mi atención hacia ellos en ese momento y me concentro en la tarea y discuto con Luna sobre algunos aspectos.

Llegando a mi casa lo primero que hago es encender mi computadora para terminar el ensayo de Literatura. Y como una costumbre vieja abro una que otra red social que tengo en internet.

Y es cuando me doy cuenta que tengo una solicitud de amistad nueva: Draco Malfoy.

LunaHHr


End file.
